The Salvation of the Three
by Sean Morse
Summary: Three of the best Assassins are given a contract for three girls but are not provided with any criminal records to go with the targets. Ash decides to find the truth by befriending the girls. But soon genuine feelings rise but so do some complications Pearl, Contest and Againstshipping. Rated T for violence. The original was written by EarthBolt-Inf and i just changed a few details
1. Chapter 1

**The Salvation of theThree**

* * *

**The scene: Veil stone City, Abandoned Warehouse.**

Living in a place where extraordinary things were common can give one a large sense of belief. It is now the year 2083. I am sure you're thinking 'Flying Cars!' but no (sorry to burst your bubble). Let me catch you up to speed here. The world indeed has advanced in technology but several found many uses for these instruments that were anything but good, so the government (being the government, if you catch my drift), fearing war, cut of the power access using a device that blocks all instruments that depend on power usage using wave frequencies(and yes this does include cars, phones, computers and ...well almost everything; except guns in case you didn't know guns do not really need power (fyi)). This was since then known as the Shutdown (dramatic). The people were outraged and revolted, causing the government to collapse.

A sector of the military decided to take charge of the situation (surprise surprise!). These high ranking officials thought it necessary to keep everyone in line through fear. When one disobeyed the newly found laws, the officers would send out a 'police force' (if I may) to 'take care' of the circumstances at hand. This force a.k.a the Rangers Assassins were raised as assassins from a young age and were committed to serving the military which called themselves The Rangers (I know stupid, right?). This organization was stationed around the globe in secret locations. All weapons are not permitted to any civilians, and the Rangers took possession of them. Electricity became a distant memory in the minds of the people but a group of ex-military and a couple of civilians decided to fight back against the Rangers in order to restore their lives. They were known to the people as the resistance. Rumours have circulated that the Rangers and their force can create their own power and even more stories have spread about the victims of the assassins striking fear in the people's hearts.

It's been about sixteen years since the Shutdown and the population of Veil stone City had been told great tales about the Rangers assassins scattered throughout the city. If one looked around hard enough in the dark and desolate building, they might find several movable wooden planks in the wall. But figuring out how to set the boards was a lot more difficult than simply finding that they could be moved in the first place.

All the boards were identical to the naked eye and there could be an infinite amount of probable solutions, so, naturally, they disregarded it all. Which in turn, strengthened the secrecy of the Assassin's Guild (look it up). This harsh, cunning organization took contracts from all over the globe. The actual Assassins were never physically in contact with their clients. They simply did the job and got their pay. And did they do it well!

Despite the secrecy of the Guild itself, the cold efficiency of the Assassins was the stuff of a legend (not too sure about that word, but cut me some slack I can't think of any other word). How exactly they came to know of these skills were irrelevant, as these rumours had been cause for concern amongst the Guild at the beginning, even though the people still considered it all a myth. Eventually, they managed to dampen down the rumours even further, ensuring that it _remained _a myth.

The contracts received by the Guild were for human beings alone. It was one of the Guild's tenants to never intentionally bring harm to any animal, whether wild or under command of their target. The Law of Arthas, the guild's founder, stated that:

1- No living being, other than the contract's specification, shall be harmed.

2- No animal, wild or otherwise, shall be purposely harmed.(why you ask? By now there are almost extinct so yeah)

3- Publicly speaking of the Guild away from the Hideout bears the penalty of death.

Secrecy is our Salvation.

These words were the very definition of this group. They were swift, silent, cunning and secret - The ultimate assassins. (Took me a while to come up with that)

Trying to comprehend this, Ash Martin (Don't judge. Got the name from the car) could only shake his head in awe. It was all so perfectly done. He realized he had been standing in front of the wall with movable planks for nearly a full minute and put them in place. The key was to examine the design on each board and place them accordingly- in much the same as way as a puzzle. They did not rot, so the pattern never changed. But only the trained fingers of an Assassin could even hope to perceive the faint but unique creases on each board. _Click._

A door revealed itself out of reach, feet above Ash, Or so it seemed. These surfaces were only climbable if you dared to undergo the rigorous athletic training of the Assassins.

With expert agility, Ash raced along the boarded wall below the raised door , leaped at it, kicked and sprang back and finally landed on a narrow beam as high as the door.

That procedure of entry never got old. Smiling to himself, Ash proceeded into the lift and began his descent to the Assassin's Guild (I talking those old fashioned lifts with a rope and rock at the end). It was not extravagant, neither was it inhospitable. It was quite modest. The floors and walls were of polished wood, while the higher ranking members had rooms of marble.

No stranger would have guessed this place hid a group of killers, it seemed more of a scholarly hangout. There was a battle arena but, in addition, the hideout possessed a library, lounge and even an indoor garden, which somewhat lightened the impression of being underground due to the lack of windows.

The Assassins kept things pretty modern, despite the state of the outside world, and that decision often served them well. He made his way toward the lounge, donning the simple white garment of the Assassins, as did those who passed by him. These garments were usually worn in the hideout alone (they showed your rank in guild like the military), since disguises were often provided for assignments and of course it would reveal who they were.

This secret hideout was their home. They slept here and ate here. Only on rare occasions where they allowed to roam the land freely, even then for a short time. But none of them, _none _of them knew just how little of freedom they saw. They enjoyed their work, telling themselves it got them further in life, coldly taking lives for payment. Emotionless. They felt no remorse, nor hatred, nor love. Only a grim satisfaction that was not in itself a truly human emotion.

As Ash entered the spacious lounge, he saw two other Assassins with whom he got along well with: Drew and Paul. (Again, don't judge. I chose short names because I could not see myself writing Nicholas or Raymond more than three times)

Drew was fairly neutral to all his comrades, treating some with enough kindness and treating his work of killing as blindly as any of them. Like all assassins he was experienced in every art of fighting but he didn't particularly like taking lives, but neither did he hate it and he seemed to recognize a fraction of how limited their lives were, though he never spoke of it. Every assassin learned every subject but had the choice to have a speciality or area of expertise that he or she decided to pursue during the training years and Drew's speciality was healthcare.

Paul, on the other hand, was cold and arrogant, even by the standards of the Assassins (I like this guy). His speciality was outdoor activities such as hunting. He actually seemed to take pleasure in his work- which often disgusted Ash- and was even unfriendly to his fellow Assassins, turning hostile at the worst of times. Ash and Drew were two of the only people he got along with.

Ash himself tried to believe each of his targets had done something ruthless or evil to whoever the client was. Otherwise, he was no killer at heart. He had not tried to change the personalities of his friends, for he knew it would do no good for any of them. He had decided to pursue the one thing that was most avoided, technology, including the development of new weapons. Like the rumours had said, the assassins were able to keep their electronic devices on using a certain microchip allowing the wave frequency to bounce off while not affecting the device. Every technological expert had a ring with the microchip that allowed them to activate any electronic gadget on contact so Ash had one. (Where was I? ... oh yeah, the guys). They were not truly matched up as friends, but they had been working as Assassins for equal time periods and had known each other in their earlier teen years as well. Thus, they stuck together well enough.

Ash made his way over to Drew and Paul, who seemed to be fairly deep in conversation. "Mind if I cut in?" he inquired, taking a seat next to Drew. "What's going on?"

"Oh, hey Ash." Drew greeted. Paul merely nodded. "I was just asking Paul about how easy it went on his last target, after all, she was quite good looking and that's _always _guaranteed to work on our Paul!" The red-haired boy smirked.

"And _I_," Paul answered Ash, fuming at Drew, "was just informing Drew here what a complete idiot he is for thinking that. I don't care how they look. I just take my work seriously unlike others." The arrogant Assassin gave Drew a sideways glance who merely chuckled.

Ash too smiled wryly. To them, Paul was all bark and no bite. To others...well, you didn't want to get in his way. It was for this reason they joked around him. They had occasionally been informed by other Assassins to be cautious about doing so and they had waved them off, receiving responses like: 'OK, it's your funeral..." to which they had simply laughed. (get it?)

"Seriously though, Ash." Drew said, "Where did you go? A contract? You didn't say anything about a job."

"Must've slipped his mind." Paul muttered. "As usual."

Ash's smile remained as he curtly nodded to Paul, then answered Drew. "Yeah, I guess Paul's right. I was just a bit eager to get out of here. Don't get me wrong, it's great, but I need a change." Paul snorted. Ash ignored him. "Anyway, I had to go to Snow point to take care of someone who may have been selling illegal substances from Kanto. Some guy called Errol who's part that resistance group."

"And?" Paul asked, his arms folded. Aside from assassinations he himself performed, he seemed to enjoy listening to others recount their own jobs, to either berate them for being merciful or to experience the pleasure of hearing of other victims' final moments. All this rather disturbed Ash and he avoided recounting his own tales whenever possible.

"I did the job Paul." Ash replied aloud, smirking, "I'd worry about myself if I were you." Paul merely muttered, "Humph." and dropped the subject.

"So what about you?" Ash asked. "What did you do while I was away?""Well," Paul began, "after we discovered you left, we..." Ash listened to the two recite their tale, as they had been doing for so long.

**The scene: Eterna City.**

Miles away from the Assassin's Guild in Veil stone City, in a room of the hotel labelled 'Natural Foundations' were three young girls. One was a slim, attractive blunette with a cheerful voice and smile, one was a pretty and caring brunette and the third was a redhead who exuded an aura of confidence and safety: Dawn, May and Zoey. They were all childhood friends and had been through thick and thin together. When they left school, they had decided to travel together, exploring the natural wonders of the Sinnoh Region.

They had stopped in Eterna City, a place which was renowned for its beauty and had a true aura of Mother Nature around it, and decided to stay for a few days. And boy!, had it been good. The landmarks, the lifestyle! And the shopping!

They had picked up their share of souvenirs from their so far brief time here and they now sat in the dining room having lunch. None was bad at cooking, but neither were they chef Ramsey's protégées. So they decided in the form of a game, usually. This time, Zoey had lost at Rock, Paper, Scissors, much to the glee of Dawn and May.

"You've outdone yourself, Zoey!" May said cheerfully. "This is only half as bad as last time!"

"Hearty, ha, ha." Zoey replied, although a smile tugged at her face. "Well, I suppose Dawn's taught me a thing or two." she nudged Dawn, who grinned. "Thanks, Zoey. It's the least I can do."

The redhead's eyes frowned in mock puzzlement. "Who said it was a compliment?" that was all she could take before she burst out laughing, as did the other two. Yes, indeed, this journey would be something they would all be sorry to leave behind when it finally ended, as all good things do.

When they finally managed to control their mirth, they finished eating and decided to check out the nearby Eterna Forest. "It's still daylight, so no need to worry! Besides, we'll only take a little look!" Dawn chirped, before the others could voice their concerns of the wild animals in the forest that did not like their territory being violated. Of course, who wouldn't be comforted by such a tone? Not May or Zoey, as they trusted her assurances, whether by choice or not.

While en route to the forest, May voiced a rather unexpected question. "Guys, Do you think we should, you know, settle down any time soon?" They stopped. "Settle down?" Zoey inquired, looking confused. May avoided meeting her eyes for some reason. "You know, umm..._ settle down_. With someone." she added.

"Oh!" Dawn exclaimed, her cheeks colouring slightly. "Uh, I think we may be still be too young for that, May- I mean, who would want us?"

May frowned. "What do you mean?" Dawn waved a hand, "Never mind that. I think we should take our time with this subject. Zoey?" she asked, for Zoey still didn't seem to get it. When she finally did, she shook her head, smiling slightly. "Not gonna happen." and they continued to the forest. (Ugh. You have no idea how _hard _that was for me to write. They act like my cousins)

**The scene: The Assassin's Guild.**

Life in the Guild after Ash's return had been rather dull. Barely anyone was out on assignments, and that was basically the only taste of freedom they ever got. Thus, Ash, Drew and Paul felt more restricted and bored than ever.

Usually at least _one _of them would be given a contract; and it had been days since Ash had returned. It was possible the reputation of the Guild was spreading upon wrong-doers, or something like that, there was no way of knowing!

Their superiors were hidden from them most of the time. Whether they lived in the world above or in a restricted area of the compound was unknown to the assassins; but either way, they never showed themselves in the hideout.

Ash, Drew and Paul passed the time in the Training Room. It was the only place down there they felt unbound and free. Whether they were slashing with daggers, practicing archery, or honing their acrobatics (I looked at the dictionary that word exists! Who knew! Well, I didn't), it felt good; both physically and mentally. It had long been a tradition for the Guild to use these types of weapons, no matter how ancient they were; only on extreme occasions did they decide to use guns. In Ash's opinion, it had been a wise decision to uphold this tradition. Using cold steel as a weapon was much more exhilarating and rewarding than a more modern firearm. Plus, it tested mental and physical skill.

"So, Paul," Ash spoke, panting slightly after performing a blinding series of slashes he had delivered to the neck of a dummy before swiftly holstering it. "I'm assuming you still haven't gotten any contracts either."

Paul, who was practicing quick, unseen backstabs, snorted. "After two days of absolutely no activity here, I didn't have high expectations for today, anyway." he sighed, "What are they _doing _up there, counting their money?!" Ash didn't need to be told what 'up there' meant, it was slang used by the Assassins for their secretive leaders. Paul continued, viciously stabbing his dummy. "I mean I know Secrecy is our Salvation, but towards other Assassins! Come on! That's just ...blasphemous!"

"Cool it Paul, they'll come around eventually." Ash advised. "I don't particularly like sitting here doing nothing, but we should savour it while we can." Paul looked at Ash with disbelief written all over his face. "_Savour it?! _Really!How are we supposed to do that?" The arrogant killer demanded.

Ash sighed, "Well, it's just a feeling. We might not get any rest after this for a long time." Paul merely smirked. "I look forward to some action." "To be honest," Drew cut in, who was perched on a balancing beam above. "I agree with Paul. There's simply no point in keeping us down here. It's like they're trying to deny us free lives." "They are _trying_," Ash answered. "to keep us a secret. And that's the way it should be." He didn't really know why he was arguing against the other two. He did, after all, share some of their feeling of imprisonment.

"Says who?" Paul muttered, before returning his attention to training.

**The scene: Eterna City.**

"Well, we sure have overstayed our welcome, haven't we?" May said. "Weren't we supposed to be gone by now?" She, Dawn and Zoey were sitting on a bench at a park that was one of the places in Eterna City that proclaimed its natural beauty so well. It was an excellent place to relax, think, or simply spend time with your family. "Not that I'm complaining, it's wonderful here." May hastily added.

Dawn chuckled. "Neither are we, May. I don't see any problem with staying longer. The hotel isn't that expensive and the landmarks are plentiful. Not to mention the civilization here is conservative, and there's lots to do!" The others nodded.

"If you want civilization," Zoey suggested. "Veil stone City is the place. It's the biggest city in the Sinnoh region and there's a huge variety of shops, restaurants and malls! When, or _if_, we finally decide to leave, that should be our next stop."

"Veil stone..." Dawn said thoughtfully. "Isn't that the place where meteorites are supposed to be exhibited?" Zoey's face lit up. "Hey, I forgot about that! Don't know why, though, it's only like the biggest thing to see there!"

"You've seen them, then?" May inquired. Zoey shook her head. "I've read about them and seen pictures, but I guess it's been a secret wish to see them with my own eyes. Their history is said to be legendary." Her eyes misted with wonder. Dawn and May silently laughed into their hands.

"Well, Zoey!" Dawn smiled. "You've convinced me! Veil stone is next on the list. I dun know about May, though, she may not be able to comprehend such _dazzling_ and_ wonderful_ history." Her tone became slow and sarcastic.

**"**Well, excuse me, Dawn, for not being such a whiz at that sort of thing!" May said sternly with her hands on her hips, although she was clearly fighting to keep a smile off her face.

"No need to worry, we'll make you one yet!" Dawn exclaimed, rising and motioning for the others to follow. "Come on! We'd better do all we can while we're here!"

"By the way," May said as they walked, "have you guys thought about what I said before?" Dawn stopped and replied: "Well, I have and I agree, it's something to think about. Later."

"Oh, come on!" May said gleefully. "You can't deny that you like the idea! It sounds nice, doesn't it? Just settling down with a new love and a new family." Zoey rolled her eyes and whispered to Dawn: "Jeez, when did May become the romantic type?" Dawn shrugged. "Not recently, I'm guessing."

**The scene: The Assassin's Guild.**

_Finally! _Ash thought. It had been two more days since their training session, but they had finally, FINALLY, been called for in the briefing room. All three of them, oddly enough. Usually their assignments were individual, unless there were a group of targets the client wanted gone. But who cared? They could finally get out of there and do something!

Drew and Paul seemed to share his enthusiasm, as they too walked with a brisk pace, eagerness visible on even Paul's face, though Ash suspected it was not as much for getting out of here after so long. Drew, on the other hand, seemed to be starved of the sight of daylight. "It'll be just the three of us!" he said energetically. "This is going to be good!"

On reaching the briefing room, they discovered they were the only Assassins there. Plus, the large communications screen against the rearmost wall was dark. That meant...

"Well, well! You three are quick. Come in, sit down." The voice came from a man sitting at a desk underneath the screen. Ash exchanged intrigued glances with Drew and Paul. Was this so important, that a messenger had to be sent in person? All the better, they decided. Perhaps it would all be worth the wait.

Once seated before the desk, Paul opened his mouth, no doubt to ask about the past few uneventful days, but the courier beat him to it. "We apologize for the lack of activity, and I can assure you this assignment will make up for it." Paul shrugged and dropped the subject.

"If you don't mind my asking," Ash asked. "are we the only ones being sent out today." The courier smiled. "For now." he said. "Apparently your benefactors seem to trust your abilities and efficiency a notch above the other Assassins." Drew raised his eyebrows, "Well, we definitely have Paul for efficiency." he muttered under his breath.

"Any more questions?" They shook their heads. The courier nodded. "Very well, then. I have been told to give you three a group assignment. Three targets, one for each of you, since you seem to work together considerably well." He gave them a slight nod. "The location is no issue. We have proof that they make for this very city as we speak, so that problem is out of the equation. Consider this ...a test, if you will, of your dexterity (look it up). It may prove invaluable in the future."

"Who are we after?" Paul asked, his arms folded. The courier held out three ID cards specially prepared by the Assassins utilizing information obtained from espionage. "They are close friends and seem to be inseparable. You will have to work out how to change that, since the client requests they be murdered alone, and hidden well."

The Assassin's studied the cards. Ash's belonged to a blunette (that by the way is not a mistake I playing around with words and I was bored so I gave the girl blue hair. Don't judge) with sapphire eyes, and a cheerful personality. According to the card, she was reasonably trusting to most people; that would make this easier. A victim's trust made them easier to ensnare.

Drew's was of a brunette with navy-blue eyes. Apparently, she was similar to Dawn in many aspects , though she was a bit more mature and cautious around strangers. A challenge, then. Drew smirked at the card.

Paul's card showed a redhead with amber eyes. She was strong, confident and bold. She didn't waver easily and was clearly the most mature of the three girls. Not the most tempting kill, Paul thought, but it would do.

Ash spoke first. "What have they done?" the courier frowned. "I'm sorry?" Ash frowned back. "Well, we're always informed of the crimes or wrong-doings of whoever we've been assigned to dispose of. It's standard procedure." he couldn't understand why the agent was hesitating.

"Well, you see, the client apparently told your superiors to keep that information classified, and so it has been done. You have your targets, and your orders." the courier told them firmly.

"What?!" Ash was bewildered, "Who is this client, anyway?! No, don't answer that, let me guess: It's also 'classified'?" he shook his head. The courier fixed him with a cold stare. "Yes, Martin, that is indeed also classified. I suggest you comply with these orders."

"But if they've done nothing harmful, what's the point in taking their lives?! That goes against the tenants, and I don't care whether these girls are specified or not; no proof of criminal acts makes them innocent!" Ash was breathing hard, he didn't quite know why he was angry. Perhaps it was the impatience that had silently accumulated over the past few days.

The agent's cold stare did not waver, "But there _is _proof. You are merely not entitled to know of it. I suggest you do what the contract says; this client has specified grave consequences for failure." Drew snorted. "Consequences for failing at what? Killing innocents? I for one agree with Ash. Is this what you've been doing? Devising ways to convince us to take the lives of innocents?" He looked at Paul.

The arrogant Assassin had his eyes fixed on the ID card in his hand. "Ash, Drew," he finally said. "You two are overreacting." Ash's jaw dropped, but what had he been expecting from the truly cold-hearted one amongst them? "I doubt the Guild would accept a contract without a valid reason. They are the ones who follow the tenants even more devotedly than us, not to mention they comprehend them better." The courier smiled and nodded at these words.

Drew sighed. "Sir, I think if one of us would be unable to do this job, it'd be Paul." he nodded seriously. The agent frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"Well..." Drew snatched Paul's card out of his hand and examined it before Paul took it back. "Seriously, that is one good-looking girl that you've given to him and as we all know, Paul has _always _had a soft spot for the-" Ash face palmed at the out-of-nowhere joke as Drew was interrupted.

"Shut it, Drew." Paul spat. "I told you before, the target's look matters as little to me as how many breaths they've taken during their lifetime." Drew rolled his eyes when Paul looked away. Ash merely stared at the cold Assassin, trying to figure out how he could not object to this in at least one way. But Paul did his job for the blood too, that much was clear.

"OK," Ash concluded, addressing the agent."We'll do the job," he held up a hand to Drew who had opened his mouth to protest. "Yes, we'll do it. _But_, not before we find out what these girls have done to cause someone to set up a contract against them."

There was cold fire in the man's eyes, but he nodded. "As you wish. But heed my warning, if you value yourselves. Dismissed."

As they paced down the hall away from the briefing room, Ash spoke to Paul. "Seriously, man, did they even _look _like they were capable of murder or drugs to you?"

"You need to pay attention when I talk." Paul returned. "I care nothing for the description, personality or looks of the target. I just get the job done." he sped up, leaving Ash and Drew behind.

"Frankly, I hope Paul's right about them having a reason to accept this contract. His attitude upsets me, sure, but," Drew paused. "I wouldn't feel comfortable if this got too complicated."

"I wouldn't put too much faith in them. This delay can't have been uneventful for _them_. They were doing something, they had to be!" Ash sighed. "I just don't know what."

**That's all i have for now but I'll come back to it later. Be nice. this is the first time I'm writing on Fan Fiction.**

**-Sean**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay i changed alot of things. i removed some characters and put my own. Not sure if you will like it. and there are some or a lot of errors in there. Sorry i was a rush. Hope you enjoy it **

**-Sean**

**The scene: Veil stone City.**

Dawn, May and Zoey walked around the once technological centre of Sino that was Veil stone City. Zoey clearly hadn't been exaggerating. Whether in the form of communications, appearance, leisure or even casual sights, everything about this place was pretty modern(well considering the circumstances).

"The meteorites themselves are said to have been preserved in the exact location and in which they were found, long ago." Zoey explained as they walked. "Fascinating, Zoey." May said absently, then frowned. "Hey what's with this place?"

Dawn and Zoey followed her gaze and saw what looked to be an old, abandoned warehouse. It indeed seemed very out place amongst the other magnificent glass plated structures. "I don't suppose it has any historic importance?" Dawn asked. "None that I know of." answered Zoey.

Dawn nudged Zoey, diverting their attention away from the warehouse and pointing at a particularly promising looking store. "A department store, by the looks of it. All in one!" Dawn exclaimed. "We'll have to check it out sooner or later. I dun know about you two, but after Externa, I'm looking forward to it."

"You're not alone." Zoey replied. "I just have to see the meteorites, and then it's gonna be a shopping spree!"(Ugh. Again)

The girls continued, leaving the warehouse concealing the Assassin's Guild behind.

**The scene: Assassin's Guild.**

Ash paced the empty lounge of the Assassin's Guild restlessly. He was alone and it was late at night, but sleep just didn't come. Not to him. His mind was still on that unusual contract, although Drew and Paul did not seem as conflicted or concerned about it.

Three teenage girls, about his age, who were frankly quite attractive and looked absolutely nothing like any of his previous victims. They had all seemed... gruff. Hardened and cruel. They actually _looked _like they were capable of murder, or illegal smuggling or whatever. This was totally different. These girls looked kind, innocent and sweet, as far as Ash could tell.

In addition to that, they had always been given a description of the target's crime, even if it was a relatively minor one. Whatever the clients had told their superiors was told to the Assassins in turn. That was the procedure. But not this time. Not only had they been given no crime record or background detail of the girls, but the agency receiving the contracts did not seem to have bothered investigating them on their own. It was... strange.

Strange. He felt strange because distrust towards his own brotherhood was something nobody here was accustomed to. He didn't like those feelings, but they felt truthful in his heart. He needed to act. He had been given permission to check for crimes performed by these girls, but he had not specified exactly _how _he would.

The biography of hundreds of people around the world was stored in the Guild's database, which was sometimes updated when clients specified targets not currently in the database. The location of these archives was unknown to the Assassins themselves, probably because it seemed like a place where their superiors resided. But Ash suspected it was hidden _somewhere _around here; if not in the hideout, then in Veil stone City.

If he had any luck, he would be able to infiltrate the archives undetected, which shouldn't pose a problem assuming he actually found the database at all, find out any background info about the girls, and get out before the early-rising Assassins woke up.

He had not shared his plan with Drew or Paul, for he was sure they would disagree; for one reason or another. This plan was bold and perhaps a little reckless, but Ash felt if he was successful, these suspicions about the Guild's leaders plaguing him would be purged from his mind. Assuming he found criminal records on the girls. He shook his head. There had to be _some_ reason why the Guild would accept this contract. He could only hope they had retained the data on them they already have or had received from this strange client.

As he walked through the dim, empty halls of the Guild, Ash thought how strange it was that there were no guards. Were they so confident that the world was ignorant of their existence that there was not a single soul awake at night? Ash had never been out this late before, so he wouldn't know.

Stealthily, he made his way to the dormitories and located Drew's and Paul's target ID cards. Each card had a number that Ash suspected he would need to enter into a terminal in the archives to bring up data on that particular person. Now that he thought of it, that proved that the girls at least _existed _in the database.

But now for the hard part: Finding the archives themselves. If they were not to be found here, Ash could not risk sneaking around outside; even at this hour. It would take too long and there probably _were _people awake up there. Ash examined each wooden plank on the wall as best as he could in the dim torchlight. No, they would not put it in the middle of a hall. If they did that, someone was almost guaranteed to see them.

Then, an idea hit Ash. He set of at a brisk pace to the Battle Arena. This arena held sparring competitions between the Assassins or training sessions for newer recruits. But Ash was interested in the fighter's rooms. They were very bland and simple and seemed an excellent place to hide a secret passageway. These rooms, usually for changing outfits or temporary storage for two combatants, would also attract far less attention than other places down here.

The rooms were fairly small but there was a torch in only one of them. Very suspicious indeed... _Well, _Ash thought. _If it's not in this room, the rest of the Guild is pretty much out of the question. _He first examined every inch of the room with his expertly trained eye. There did not seem to be any unique wear on the boards similar to the Guild's entrance, so-

_Surely not. _Ash thought as a thought struck him. He was almost disappointed. If he was correct, this was indeed a poor defence system for such a vault of knowledge. Casually, he pushed against random boards on the wall and lightly stomped on the floorboards as well. Eventually, he found a loose board in the floor. _Yep. Just a pressure plate. _Ash shook his head. Only a small portion of the board was revealed since it was pushed so close into the wall, which would explain why nobody who bothered to come here had found it.

He pushed down and heard a faint _click _and an even fainter sliding noise. Only the trained ear of an Assassin could hope to perceive the noise. Ash followed the sound and saw that a door had indeed opened. In the ceiling. Ash frowned, wondering how that worked. How deep underground was this place? It didn't matter. Unfortunately, the walls were flat and there were not many things to use as springboards. An idea came to him, but it was risky. It would leave possibly traceable evidence that someone had been here. But that would be dealt with if it came around, he decided. Good thing he had come prepared. He drew several short, stout blades from his attire and stabbed them into the wall to form footholds. As he did this, Ash wondered how the technicians up there used this entrance. Perhaps someone would lower a ladder from above, or something.

Using the knives, he managed to climb high enough so he could push against the wall and just grab the opening to the ceiling door. Hoisting himself up, he gasped. It hardly seemed the same building. It was clearly as modern as a facility could get at the time and this was a simple hallway! As he walked, Ash noticed doors on either side of him which probably led to either quarters or offices.

As he stepped out of the hall, Ash realized that the place can't have been too big because before him were rows and rows of terminals, with what looked like a huge mainframe in the centre. There was also a large video screen on the wall, much like the one in the briefing room, for widespread announcements. There was no one else there, thankfully. Apparently they took their own security as seriously as they took that of the Assassins.

Picking a random terminal, he booted it up and was greeted by a screen demanding a password. "You've gotta be kidding me." Ash breathed. But what had he expected? This complicated things and it could waste valuable time, even if he had found the place faster than he originally thought he would. He started typing random things concerning the guild like 'Arthas, blade, secrecy, salvation and myth.' None of them worked, and he was locked out before he could try anything else.

Swearing under his breath, Ash rose and realized his only hope was to find either an unprotected terminal, or one that was left on. To his surprise and slight amusement, the latter turned out to be true. He noticed a lit up screen and wondered who the hell could be so lazy and forgetful. Or stupid.

Quickly, Ash accessed the basic database and looked up 'profiles'. He was given a screen asking for an ID number, so Ash assumed this was it. Taking out the three cards, he looked at the numbers. First he entered that of his own target. A description with a picture of the blunette on the card appeared:

NAME: Dawn Edwards.

DESCRIPTION: Sapphire-blue eyes, midnight blue hair. Usual attire includes a white and pink hat, a black vest and pink skirt.

AGE: 19 ½

HOMETOWN: Twinleaf Town, Sino.

BIOGRAPHY: Dawn Edwards grew up in Twinleaf Town with a plainly ambitious heart. On reaching the age of 10, the legal age of freedom of Coordinating, she showed no hesitation in setting out on becoming a great Coordinator(as in player in a coordinating game like poker almost (it's how most people make money)) . But perhaps she was too ambitious in her endeavours. Dark deeds line her past, many of which are unknown. As she grew older, these acts became more and more apparent. It is for this reason the Guild has targeted her.

STATUS: Currently alive, scheduled for termination.

_OOOkkkaaayyy... _Was all Ash could think. Dark deeds? Seriously, was that the best they could do? This didn't tell Ash anything useful. Only that the Guild had 'targeted' because _someone _had told them that this girl, Dawn, had a past of misdeeds. _Yeah, that helps_. Ash found it pretty hard to believe that a client had simply said: 'This person has done evil deeds in her past life.' and that the Guild's leaders had believed them. The picture onscreen seemed as innocent and sweet as ever.

Next, Ash checked Drew's card. Once again, a descriptive page appeared:

NAME: May Collins.

DESCRIPTION: Brown hair, navy-blue eyes. Usual attire comprises of a red blouse and red-and-white bandanna.

AGE: 22

HOMETOWN: Little Rock Town, Jelsma.

BIOGRAPHY: A confident, yet caring person, May Collins was once a very likable person. She trusted and tried to make the acquaintance of many. While growing up, she became fascinated with the art of Coordinating, in turn inspiring her to become a Coordinator. She competed fairly and proudly. Or so it seemed. Recently surfaced evidence reveals a possibility of foul play along with other disturbing measures taken to ensure she had her way. She cannot be allowed to continue and has been marked.

STATUS: Currently alive, scheduled for termination.

Ash shook his head. This was ridiculous! He couldn't _imagine _an idiot who could look at the picture of this girl, sit down, and write all this nonsense down. What was the world coming to? Not expecting much better from Paul's card, he punched in the redhead's ID number.

NAME: Zoey Sanders.

DESCRIPTION: Red hair, amber eyes. Usual attire consists of a purple shirt with orange vest and jeans.

AGE: 24 ½

HOMETOWN: Snow-point City, Sino.

BIOGRAPHY: A fierce, bright and determined girl, Zoey Sanders showed signs of going wrong from the beginning. She was considered a bully in school and most expected her to follow a matching career. But she chose Coordinating, a dazzling form of art which she seemed to be skilled at. But at what cost? How far would she go to obtain fame and glory? Despite others' claims of her efforts to help other Coordinators, her past foretells a grim future. Thus, she has been marked.

STATUS: Currently alive, scheduled for termination.

"I've had enough." Ash muttered angrily. He closed the page, erasing any trace he had been there and left the terminal as it was. He got up and briskly headed for the trap door. What the heck was wrong with these people? Coordinators were suddenly criminals?! Unlikely at the very least. Those girls looked as normal as three innocent girls should be. Goodness gracious! Who was the boneheaded client who had commissioned this contract in the first place?!

Dropping from the ceiling into the fighter's room, Ash carefully retrieved his knives, leaving as little indentation as possible. Thoughts of the absurdity of these so-called 'crimes' swirled in his mind. The three girls were Coordinators. OK, even if they were cheating, that was no reason to want to kill them. Only someone truly insane would want that.

_Well, _Ash thought as he entered his dormitory. _I'll go along with this for now. When we meet them, I'll find out just how much of those profiles were facts and how much were lies. _He managed to find sleep with this intent set in his mind.

**That's all i have. I'll say it again. the original is called Salvation of three. If you haven't read it you should. i just changed a couple of names and places and added a little twist.**

**Until next time **

**-Sean**


End file.
